A Father Knows Best
by Bailz
Summary: An insight into Jay Lyons' head. Slight CLxDH and MBxTL. slight au. oneshot.


**read ahead for a small dose of clarington, tassie, kemp-claire-massie friendship, father-daughter-son bonding, divorce, and a insight into (what i think is) Jay Lyons' head. and a small apology for fake-alerting anyone who has me alerted when reposting Unexpected Company (if you haven't read, please go read and review.)  
**

**disclaimed. i don't own anything.  
**

**

* * *

**The one thing Jay Lyons has always been sure to do was what was best for his family.

---

"I was offered a job and, with some convincing on your mom's part, I took it." He paused, allowing that news to sink in before dropping the bomb. "We'll be moving to White Plains, New York."

"What!?" Todd and Claire chorused in shock. After about two beats of silence, the news sunk in a little more.

"I hate you, dad. I hope you know that." Claire stood up abruptly, glaring at her father before storming out of the small living room. Todd followed.

Judy kept reassuring him that 'they'll get over it' and 'Claire didn't mean anything by it' and the other things supportive wives were supposed to say, but it was useless.

Jay Lyons didn't really care if Claire "hated" him. Westchester was what was best for the Lyons' family, he was sure of it.

---

"I'm taking the kids with me." Judy stated firmly, right after she told him that she was leaving. Jay rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms for a few more seconds before looking up at his (soon to be ex-) wife with tired eyes.

"Judy, think about this for a second. You don't have anywhere to go, no job, nothing. The kids have a life here, Claire has Derrick and Massie and Kemp, Todd has Massie and Nathan." He paused, sighing. "Just let them keep their lives."

Judy replied by throwing a shoe at Jay (the guys at work laughed at the bruise for weeks). And, though Todd blamed Jay for the divorce (Claire was understanding and helpful), one good thing came with the painful bruise and bratty son.

He got to know his kids had a home to come to and friends (and significant others) that they didn't have to leave.

---

"I want to act." Claire informed Jay.

"I want you to go to college." Jay responded. "There has to be some compromise, Claire bear."

Though Claire threw a little (highly dramatic, that just turned out to be an act) tantrum afterwards, they found their compromise. That night, Claire and Jay scrounged the internet for acceptable colleges with a good acting program.

---

"I'm going to marry her, dad." Todd paced in front of his dad. It was two in the morning, Jay, now forty-two, was awoken by a pounding at his door at one. Call it lack of sleep, but Jay was sure he said the exact same thing to his father (not at two in the morning) when he was Todd's age.

"I proposed, she said yes. I'm not asking for your blessing, I'm _going_ to marry her, no matter what you say." Todd stopped pacing to look his dad in the eyes. "Alright, I'm looking for your blessing."

"Todd, even if I told you that marrying her was a bad idea, I know you would anyways." He looked at his nineteen year old son. "But, I know better than to stop you from marrying someone you love. I have to say, I can't wait for the wedding. I bet Massie knows how to throw quite a shindig."

Todd's face broke out into a grin and he threw his arms around his dad like he used to when he was younger.

Not all fathers would be happy with their son marrying at nineteen, but Jay was sure that that was what was best for his son.

---

"I can not believe I'm getting married _after _my younger brother." Claire was obviously nervous, but trying to make the best of the situation. As Massie and Dylan toyed around with her hair, she conducted a fairly pointless conversation with her father and friends.

"Can't blame Todd for proposing before Derrick, honey." Jay smirked from his point in the corner of the room. "Todd is a Lyon, while Derrick is more of a-" he paused for a second, thinking of the right word, "_chicken._"

Which caused Claire, Massie, and Dylan to erupt into giggles. Kemp, who was sitting near Jay, even though he wasn't supposed to be in the room, burst into laughter as well, smiling at his best friend. "I can't help but agree, Claire." Kemp added his useless two-cents.

"Shut up, Kemp. Derrick is _not _a chicken." Claire shook her head, aggravating Massie, who was still trying to do _something _with her hair. "Excuse him for waiting until we graduateto get married." She smirked at Massie through the mirror. "Some people don't get married at twenty."

"Shut up, Claire. Nobody asked you." Massie rolled her eyes, pulling at Claire's hair harder then necessary.

As Jay walked his daughter down the aisle, smiling at his son (Derrick's best man, as he couldn't pick between Josh, Plovert, Kemp, or Cam), he knew that every decision he ever made for his family was the best he could have.

And all he hoped was that his two children would do the same with their families.

---

Even if it didn't seem like it at times, Jay Lyons always knew exactly what he was doing. He was always doing what was best for his family.

* * *

**how'd you like it? wanna tell me in a review? that'd be very nice of you, thank you very much. **

**:) ;bailey.  
**


End file.
